And the Party Is Definitely Over
by ThatDreamerWriter
Summary: What happened after the window shattered for the second time… Ending scene for Play, episode 2x03. ONE-SHOT


Stef closed the trunk as she rolled their suitcase toward the house and looked over to Lena, "If they're all standing at the door waiting for us, you know they had a party."

"If they did… I don't even wanna know about it," Lena replied as she laughed at the thought.

"I already have a feeling they did. That girl's voice on the phone last night when Jesus butt-dialed us, was the exact same voice we heard when we caught Brandon playing the piano… They had a party," Stef answered knowingly.

"Let's not make judgments until we have proof," Lena concluded, even though she too thought that the kids must've done something wrong.

* * *

><p>"They're here everyone," Brandon yelled at his siblings.<p>

"Come on," Jude waves Jesus forward.

"They're here," Mariana repeats again as Callie gives her a yeah-I-know look.

All five of them were anxiously waiting for their moms to arrive, in hopes that they wouldn't notice anything different about the house. They all even woke up extra early to clean up the entire backyard and recover any evidence of the party last night. Even Wyatt fixed the window, and they were all satisfied with the way it had turned out. The only problem was Mariana and Callie both thought that the glass looked too new, but they prayed that Stef and Lena wouldn't notice. They hadn't known what to look for, so it should've been okay.

Or so they thought.

As soon as the two women walked in, the kids hadn't realized how obvious they were being by waiting to greet them at the door.

"Welcome back!" Jesus yelled causing Mariana to look at him strangely and everyone said hey or smiled at them.

Lena smiled at them back, even though she felt the awkward welcoming, to be proof that they did something. She couldn't believe that Stef called it.

"Hey," Lena said awkwardly.

Stef sighed before she responded, "Well, heyyyyyy. What's going on?"

Brandon's face straightened with fear. He knew that his mother smelled something off.

Callie noticed Brandon's face and thought she'd take the spotlight off of him, since he was the only one who decided to stand right in front of them for some odd reason. She smiled, "Nothing. We just wanted to be here when you got home."

Stef raised her eyebrows and eyed all of her kids quickly with interest. Both moms found it very strange that their children would be this excited about having them back after only being away for less than 24 hours.

"Yeah, we missed you," Jude said enthusiastically as he tried to keep up with the charade.

Lena rubbed his shoulder. "Oh, we, we missed you too, Munchkin," Lena said nervously, as she realized that the youngest one was apparently learning to be just as deceitful as the rest.

Brandon stood there awkwardly trying to hide the sweat from dripping down his forehead. He immediately walked over to Stef and grabbed their suitcase, "Let me, uh… take this," he said as he quickly turned away from them and pulled the suitcase out of the way.

Stef smiled since she could tell that the boy was nervous, "Well, isn't that nice."

She looked over at Lena to see if she too noticed his slick attempt to get away from them.

Lena smiled back. "Uhuh," she mumbled, letting her know that apparently she had.

"Mhm," Stef mumbled.

Now, they were both dying to find out the truth.

Mariana noticed the non-verbal communication between her moms and knew that it wasn't good, so she decided to intervene. She didn't care about appearing to be nosy at this point, "So? How was it? What'd you do? Was it romantic?" she asked suddenly wishing she hadn't.

"Well, actually it was," Stef started, "We uh, started—"

"WoahWoahWoah," Jesus interrupted, "We don't wanna hear about it."

Everyone laughed at the honesty of Jesus' statement. They hadn't wanted to hear about it. All they wanted to know was if either mom noticed anything different that they might've missed.

"We haven't even said anything, yet," Stef answered, and her and Lena burst into laughter.

"Ok, so, what about you guys? How was your night?" Lena asked them all, as Stef went to close the door shut.

"Uneventful," Callie lied.

"Oh, it was super mellow," Mariana answered at the same time.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door slammed shut, Stef and Lena's face went straight as well as the other kids at the loud sound.<p>

Both moms quickly went to see what had broken in the living room, and the first thing she saw was the glass from the window shattered all over their leather couch. She and Lena both stared at the scene in complete shock while the other kids had both shock and worry evident in their faces.

That was the very last thing either of the kids had expected to happen, after Wyatt had promised that glazing the window would make it stay into place.

Callie completely froze. Shame written all over her face and she knew it. She wouldn't dare look at Stef or Lena.

Both moms had stared at each other for a while as they tried to wrap their minds around how the window must've broken.

Stef wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but she knew that after over ten years of living in the same house, it was quite odd that their window would give out the day after they left the kids in charge. The cop in her put two and two together rather quickly, after she got over the shock. "What happened to the window?" she asked accusingly as she walked over and stood in front of it to inspect the scene. She quickly glanced up and then glared at all of her children.

"It broke," Brandon said obviously, causing for everyone except for Callie to stare at him.

"Yeah, I can see that," Stef said sarcastically. "Why did it break?" she asked again staring at mainly Jesus because she knew that he'd be the easiest target.

Callie remained quiet and looked quite guilty. Jesus knew better than to look up at them.

That's when Mariana spoke. "I think you slammed the door a little too hard, Mom," Mariana answered matter-of-factly.

"…Yeah, it was pretty old," Brandon agrees, as he looks up to his mothers for the first time, trying desperately to appear somewhat credible.

"Are you sure?" Stef asked as she stared at Callie, realizing she was a much easier target than Jesus was.

Callie had barely even glanced up when she saw that the window had broken, which led Stef to believe that she wasn't surprised.

Mariana noticed that her moms had been eyeing Callie and decided to intervene, "Uhuh. Maybe it was the wind? This girl from the dance team told me that her window broke just last week because it was really windy… That kind of stuff happens all the time."

"Or maybe it was bird," Jude chimed in, causing Stef and Lena to both shoot him disbelieving looks. They couldn't believe that their youngest one would lie to them like this.

Mariana stared at Jude and knew she had to cover up, "There are actually a few reasons that could explain why the glass would brake spontaneously. Those include installation damage, binding in the frame, internal defects and inclusions in the glass, thermal stress… or inadequate glass thickness," she answered as she tried to remember the article she read online last night, just in case Wyatt wasn't able to fix the window on time.

Stef looked directly at Callie, "Is this true? Callie? Brandon?"

"Uhhh..." Brandon started.

"Callie?" Stef asked as she stared at the girl with furrowed eyebrows and her arms on her hips.

But Callie didn't dare look up at her, because she knew that she'd completely give in the second she met the older woman's gaze.

Lena too realized that Callie was the easiest target now, especially after Mariana had come home drunk and Callie couldn't even look up at them when they asked her who's idea it was to go to Wyatt's foreclosure party.

Callie just shrugged her shoulders in response, "Yeah," she mumbled.

Seconds later she watched Stef walked up to the window and touched the edge of the border, "This is fresh glue," she said as she looked up at her children and waited for one of them to admit the truth.

But they all remained silent.

"What Mariana?" Stef asked. "…No Google searches on what to do if your mothers come home and discover you had a party when you weren't supposed to… and let the attendees break the window?"

Mariana stared back at her mother with apparent fear in her eyes, but she couldn't think of anything to respond to her. Even if she could, she wouldn't dare say something now.

Jesus noticed that Stef was directing her anger on Mariana and that's when he knew he had to step in, "It was me. I did it," he budded in and watched as his moms eyed him with sudden interest. _It was too late to back out now_, he thought to himself as he kept talking, "… I got mad and threw my skateboard at Brandon. But I missed him and threw it right at the window instead."

"Shut up, Jesus," Callie intervened. The lies were eating up at her and she couldn't take it. "Yes, we threw a party, but I'm guessing you both already knew that when you came in… Look, we didn't mean for it to get so out of hand—"

"We said no party," Stef reminded her.

"No one was supposed to come inside of the house," Lena yelled, but she made sure that they all realized she was yelling at all of them and not just Callie.

"We didn't expect it to get so out of control," Brandon interrupts.

"That's why we said no party," Stef said matter-of-factly.

"I know," Brandon agreed. "If anyone should get in trouble here, it should be me. Callie kept trying to stick to the rules…She even threatened to call you a couple of times. But… it was my idea. I take full responsibility."

Mariana didn't like the fact that one of the older brothers was trying to take the blame from her again, so she spoke up, "It wasn't all Brandon's fault. I chose to invite the dance girls, and then they invited people… I just didn't think it'd get as hectic as it did."

"I invited Maddie and her friend," Jude interrupts, "And then Connor showed up."

Stef and Lena both stared at the boy as they realized that he too felt guilty about all of this.

"And what happened to our window?" Stef asked in confusion. They were all admitting to inviting people over, after she specifically asked them not to, which she thought was great. But no one addressed what had actually happened to their living room window.

Brandon answered, "Some guys were playing on the swing outside and broke it."

"Uhuh," Stef muttered as she stared at the glass and tried to keep from laughing or doing something she'd regret later on. "Well, since you all decided to completely disobey our rules, you're all grounded," Stef said matter-of-factly.

All of the teens nodded as they accepted their consequence. Neither of them had the courage or the audacity to argue.

"As for Callie," Lena started, "…We know that you may have tried to stop the party, but…you should've called one of us to let us know what was going on," she finished as she gave Callie a stern look.

Callie nodded her head and accepted whatever punishment was going to be thrown her way. She knew that not stopping the party beforehand was wrong, and she let it go on anyway.

"But," Stef continued, "We know that you didn't have any fun… considering the circumstances, so you're only grounded for one week." Stef glanced around to look at her other children, "As for you other law-breakers…two weeks."

"Two weeks? That's it?" Jude asked, causing him to get death glares from all of his older siblings.

"Yes," Stef answered. "Plus, you guys are going to spend the rest of the afternoon, thinking about what you've done…as you help clean out the garage."

As soon as she said that, she received a bunch of moans from all of her children.

"Unless you want to make it four weeks?" Stef asked her kids, causing them all to shake their heads and say no. "…Good," she smiled. "Well, why don't you all put on some old clothes so that you can get started?"

"Now?" Mariana asked reluctantly.

"Yes, now," Stef answered as she gently pushed Mariana up the stairs and watched as all of her children as they followed.

As soon as they all were out of earshot, Lena leaned closer toward Stef, "Well, that was very nice of you. Two weeks?" she asked in confusion.

"I couldn't help myself. Did you see how they all stood up for each other?" she smiled as she recounted the memory in her head, bringing Lena closer toward her with her hands.

"Our window's broken," Lena reminded her, as if she thought Stef had forgotten.

"I know that, love," Stef answered as she gave Lena a peck on the lips. "I'm just glad that the whole house isn't burnt to the ground," she finished causing Lena to laugh in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In all seriousness, I actually don't even think they'll get in trouble after seeing the sneak peaks. **

**But I want them to get caught for some reason, so that's another reason why I decided to write this one-shot.**

**But anyways please leave a review and let me know what you thought:)**

**As always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
